ManEater
by supergal12000
Summary: Eating something cold, taking off your jacket, even falling? It all seems pretty innocent doesn't it? But what if it was all planned? Naruto's target is Sasuke, and his skills will not be misused. He is a man-eater. SasuNaru Yaoi!


This is another story I've had in my mind for a while. Slight songfic (really small) but since I don't really like those there's only gonna be a little bit of that. Now I know your gonna say I should work on my other story Heat Rush or even Burning Desire, but this plot bunny is quite persist ant so I must continue on!

Dislclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of it

"Another day. What's wrong with him. What's wrong with ME?"

_'Think straight, clean thoughts.'_

Sasuke chanted his mantra in his head as he slipped on his shirt in the mirror. The past couple weeks had been pretty hectic. Funny things had been going on, but not ha-ha funny.

"It's all because of HIM..."

Naruto's POV~

Yeah I did all those things on purpose. It was fun, I like teasing him without getting caught. Just the thought of getting Sasuke like that runs an electric spring up my spine. I like it. I like it a lot. I guess I'm a guy like Sasuke's worst nightmare.

A man eater.

Normal POV~

"Good day of training guys. You can all head home early now, I have some business to attend to."

"You mean there's a new book out right?"

"I'll admit to nothing Naruto, nothing"

The gray haired sensei left with a poof of smoke with a happy look in his eyes. Yes it was the new release of Icha Icha Paradise, volume 3: Deep Invoke

It was the first day of many that Naruto turned a new leaf. Blame it on teenage hormones. He liked exciting others, the power was invigorating. So I guess this is what we'd call a male dominatrix, right? And the first target on his list was none other than the stoic Uchiha. Let the game begin. He bounded towards the distant teen and stopped in front of him.

"Howa bout we hang out later teme?"

"Hn. No way."

"We'll just see about that." The blond muttered and left the training compound.

He ran to his house and changed his dirty pair of clothes after taking a warm shower. He slipped on his navy blue jeans and put on his netted shirt and slipped on his jacket.

"He's gonna spend time with me whether he likes it or not."

With that he walked to the Uchiha village and knocked on the door.

Sasuke's POV

I just got out of the shower and heard a loud rapping on my front door. I slipped into some new clothes the same as before and rubbed a towel to my wet hair. I saw a freshly washed dobe smiling at me with a grin that could shame the devil. He meant mischief.

"What do you want?"

"I said we'd hang out later didn't I?"

"I didn't agree to anything."

"Aw come on teme, it's only 3 live a little!"

He just walked into my house past me and went straight to the fridge. So much for slamming the door in his face. I closed my door and glared at the back of his head. His hair was still wet from showering. I guessed he had form the new change of clothes. It was weird seeing him in something other that the complete 'dobe set' as I called it. He waved his butt in the air as he bent down lower to rummage through he bottom of the fridge, and grunted in annoyance as he found nothing. What was he expecting? A roasted turkey dinner?

"You wont find anything in the fridge."

He stood up and opened up the freezer. I guess he was ok with anything as long as it was cool. It looked kinda cute the way he had to stand on his tippy-toes just to see into the frozen box.

"Mind telling me what your looking for? It'll be much easier to know now so I can deny that I have it."

He pushed the frozen dinners to the side and dug deeper into the back.

"Wow, that's like the most I've ever heard you say like ever!"

I growled slightly and advanced toward him.

"You have some nerve dob-"

But before I finished my sentence he yelped in happiness and pulled out a box from the back.

"I didn't know you had Popsicles!"

"I don't even know where those came from, Sakura probably got them for me that time I was in the hospital or something so could you just leave-..."

My rant was drowned out by the sound of the squeaky rapping paper being pulled open and he revealed a light pink Popsicle with a grin of joy. He picked another one out from the box and threw me one. I instinctively caught it and held it in one hand.

"What do you expect me to do with this?"

"Well it is a Popsicle, and it IS hot today, so my best guess is for you to eat it. Jeez and you call me a dobe."

He placed the box back in and closed the freezer door. Walking slowly towards my back door to the porch in front of the rock garden. I followed him only to make sure he was leaving for good. He turned back to me and took the first tantalizing lick at the pink sweet.

"Let's sit outside, I felt a breeze earlier."

He smiled and slid open the paper door. I felt a slight tingle in my face and followed him willingly. Something was different about him today.

We sat in the shade of a tree next to each other and slowly ate our Popsicles. I don't really like them to begin with so I was eating as little as possible. I'm not to sure why he eats his so slowly though. It was starting to melt.

"Your gonna make a mess if you don't hurry up."

He finally turned his attention to me and smirked.

"Whatever you say Sasuke..."

He wrapped his mouth around the strawberry flavored thing and sucked on it, making a loud noise as he slurped off all the pink droplets. He almost had the whole thing in his mouth but to my disappointment he pulled it out and licked his lips. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it though. We're both guys in all.

"Mmmm...What's your favorite flavor teme?"

".....I guess I like orange..."

I took a small bite off the tip of mine and swallowed it. I could never lick it like he did, it seemed too girly.

"Hm...wanna try mine?"

He spoke innocently and tilted his Popsicle towards me. I could still see the shine of the melting juices and his saliva on it. For some reason, I wanted to taste that Popsicle.

I stared at it for a moment and leaned my head in to bite the top of it off. I tasted sweet and it made me moan quietly.

"Strawberries actually my favorite flavor, but I guess orange is good too."

He reached his hand over and placed his hand over mine guiding the orange ice into his mouth and swallowing it whole. He closed his mouth around it and slid it back out before licking his lips trying to get all the excess. I didn't do anything either, I liked the way he tasted it so like hell I was gonna pull away. It came out a fraction of the size, guess he sucked more off then I thought.

"Hah, an eye for an eye teme, I still like strawberry more though."

"Hn."

Was that all I could say? I should've just retorted an insult and turned away. But all the hot feelings inside my stomach wouldn't go away. It felt good now that I admit it. Dammit this was just a normal friend meeting, nothing sexual at all. He looked so cute holding his and tilting his head back before putting it back in the hot cavern.

The way he turned it this way and that licking off all the melting particles slowly dragging his tongue up to it made me internally groan. I started to imaging his moans of happiness as moans of something more erotic.

"Mm......I should get some of these later..."

We sat in silence as a cool wind blew by and we finished the rest of ours off. When the wind stopped I tentavely turned my eyes to the side and looked at him from the corners.

"God, it's so hot in the summer."

My eyes opened wider slightly as he started to shrug out of his jacket. He didn't even have the black undershirt. It was just skin-tight netting. I gulped and looked away. I was treading on thin hot ice.

"I'll throw away the sticks, hand em' over."

I passed him the sticky remain of my handle and he picked up his before sitting up with a slight grunt. I couldn't help but follow his hips as they seemed to sway left and right tempting to slip out.

_'His jeans do seem a little tight today..._'

I saw him walk back into my house and listened as I heard a small sound of the sticks being thrown in the trash under by the fridge. I took this time to think about what was going on. My cheeks burned bright with anticipation and curiosity. But this was all wrong right? I was all just in my head.

_'It'__s just Naruto, he's probably oblivious to his effects on me. I should be ok for now.'_

I heard him open the door and walk towards me. When had I closed my eyes?

"So Sasuke, if your not gonna eat the rest of those can I have the res- WOAh!"

Thump*

There he lay on top of me.

Hip to hips.

Groin to groin.

I groaned loudly and felt my head tilt back on the ground.

He rocked his hips into me unconsciously trying to lean closer to my body.

"Uh- Sas-Sasuke go-...gomen.... I tripped on my jacket...it was an accident..."

Have you ever heard the term "Save a horse ride a cowboy?"

I was that cowboy.

God I wanted him to ride me.

I closed my eyes and marveled into the feelings of our pelvises grinding together. He leaned toward my face with a worried tone.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Once he was sure he wouldn't get a reply out of me he leaned back to balance himself on top me and placed more pressure on my erection. I didn't say anything because I didn't trust my own voice with the way he was straddling my hips, legs on both sides. I lifted my body up into him to gain more friction. He must've thought I was trying to push him off.

"Oh my god did that hurt? Gomene!"

He lept off me and held a blush on his face. I wish it didn't end so soon. He couldn't even hold eye contact and he picked his jacket off the ground. He held a hand to my face and helped me up.

"I really am a clutz sometimes...."

He busied himself by wiping off some of the sand and dirt that covered my clothes. His gentle brushing on my pants region took my cock aflame. I pushed my erection into his hand as he was unconsciously wiping the area and sighed out a husky growl.

"Naruto....rub harde-"

He lept away and looked at the sun hanging in the sky.

"I almost forgot! I promised to go eat ramen with Kiba today! I'll be late! Cya later teme!"

He ran towards my fence jumping over it in a flash leaving me with my throbbing erection and all my pent up cum ready to burst.

"Naruto wai-"

Before I could voice out the rest of my sentence he was already gone. I seethed in frustration, I'd have to finish this up in the shower, but what got me more angry was this one question eating in my mind.

**_"Did he do it on purpose?"_**

I got up and walked slowly to my bathroom grabbing the towel I had long gone abandoned on the counter from my previous bath.

'Why did I have to open the door?"

Normal POV~

The blond started to walk as he was a safe distance away from the house and grinned mischievously.

"All according to plan, all according to plan..."

He swayed his hips left and right and laughed quietly to himself.

"Tommorow's gonna be even better."

Yes, he's a man-eater. And to the raven haired teens quite misfortune, he was in for a lot more 'trouble' than he ever thought possible.

End of Chapter 1

Heheh- C? I told you it was only slight songfic! I didn't even write out any of the lyrics! So in a way, could it really still be called a songfic? Anyways hope you liked this chapter I plan to do more and we'll see where things go from there, hope to see some lovely reviews from the ppl that liked this. And you know the policy : Writings what I do, so type a small review. I really like to hear what you think about this chapter. Should I keep it one-shot, or dive in for more in the next chapter? It's all up to you my viewers, it's all up to you.


End file.
